


How Not to Take a Knot

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy of Errors, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Djw2021, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Insecurity, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Knotting, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's finally time, Dick is going to take him to bed. It's what Jason has been dreaming of ever since his first heat started.The only thing is he might have conveniently left a little detail out before their rendevous.Jason was a virgin prior to this.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120
Collections: DickJay Week 2021, anonymous





	How Not to Take a Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Very late entry for DickJay Week day 1 prompt: A/B/O verse.
> 
> It's a virgin!Jason idea I couldn't get out of my head. If dogs panic after their first time, why won't people in omegaverse?
> 
> Can't imagine Jason has that much experience due to the things he went through after his birth and resurrection, after all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

It doesn’t even take for them to be fully inside the safe house for Dick’s hands to be completely on Jason’s body. 

They’ve been kissing in the hallways, tongues entangling each other in their wet, lewd dance. Jason can feel Dick’s breath at his neck, on the shell of his ear, a tongue darting out to lap at the swollen scent gland. Their scents mix, sweet spiced honey with the musk of sandalwood. First painting the hallways with them, then pouring into the safe house, quickly turning the place into an amalgamation of lust and want. 

“You sure about this, Little Wing?” Dick asks. His hands roam around on Jason’s torso, squeezing his thick chest and massaging circles into his waist. Jason moans into the touch, grinding down on the hard erection between Dick’s legs and pecks on Dick’s jawline even as his predecessor retreats to question him. The slick between his legs is already thick and the thought of their bodies connecting so intimately almost makes him whine. 

“Yes, yes, shut up,” Jason answers. “Do it, Dickhead.” 

Dick takes the hem of Jason’s shirt, rolls it up, and peels the top off of him. Jason raises his arms obediently to let him. His body glows pale underneath it—toned, strong, yet sumptuous with the omegan fat on his breasts. Dick leans down to suck, mouthing teasingly at his collarbone and nipple, soft lips suctioning the flesh and tongue lapping at the marks left behind. 

“You on birth control?” Dick asks as he takes off his own shirt, unbuttoning the high-end nylon and revealing his chest, smooth golden skin gorgeously imprinting on Jason’s moist retinae. 

Jason barely nods, and Dick whispers _alright_ before he leans down to kiss him again. 

And... oh, God, how hot it is to have his predecessor’s skin against his own, the heat torching beneath Dick’s skin like burning embers sliding across his arms and his chest. Jason feels his cunt twitching inside his underwear, the untouched area opening up to welcome the experience like petals. 

“Ever been with other alphas before?” Dick asks as he gently unbuckles Jason’s trousers and pulls them off of him. He does it slowly and carefully, giving off of calming scents to reassure the inexperienced omega. Jason’s breath is turning hot and ragged. He closes his lips, swallows, and nods. He keeps his mouth closed for a while, afraid of letting out the whimper of excitement that he has to force down his throat. 

“Of... course,” Jason says. The lie makes him guilty, but it’s for the best, he reasons. Dying and being catatonic on the streets of Gotham haven’t left him with a lot of opportunities to experiment about sex with an alpha he trusts, but it makes him happy that it’s Dick he can finally experience this with. 

Fingers get beneath the waistband of Jason’s white cotton panties and pull them off. Jason’s breath stops in his chest and he shuts his eyes in embarrassment. He smells the scent of his own slick in the air and the heat of Dick’s eyes on his body. He can feel the silent judgement attacking his fragile nerves. 

Then, Jason feels Dick’s fingers on him, first at the delicate flesh of his inner thighs, then making their way upwards. Jason holds his breath, feeling the soft touch of those calloused fingertips pick up slick from where his outer lip opens up. It runs over the lip along the slit, traveling upwards until it reaches the underside of his small omegan cocklet, an index wrapping around his tiny erection and pumps slightly. 

“Gosh, you are so beautiful, Jay,” Dick says. His words are full of praise and _wonder._

Jason can feel the overwhelming emotions taking him over, making his tears gather in his eyes and his heart swell with ache. 

Dick leans down and kisses away Jason’s tears, his scent so calming that Jason can barely think when he hears the whispers of sweet nothings in his ear. Dick nibbles at his earlobe for a minute before his head drops again between his legs. 

“You are adorable like this, baby,” the alpha states, right before Jason feels a tongue sliding between his slit and laps between the lips. It swirls inside and up and down, the lewd sounds of saliva and slick gurgling and sloshing. 

Jason keeps a finger between his teeth to muffle his moans, one hand clutching Dick’s head by the roots of his hair like a lifeline. His legs twitch and pinches Dick’s head between them, toes curling and shaking as he arches his back. 

Dick leaves and laps at the juice on his lips. He laughs softly at Jason’s flushed face. A finger comes up, bringing a strand of Jason’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

“Ready?” He asks. 

Jason nods and he murmurs something resembling _hell, yes_ and _quickly get inside me._ He hears Dick cooing at him, taking the hand he has inside his mouth and kisses his knuckles. 

Jason feels a rush of tension when the blunt head of something hard presses at his entrance. Yet, when Dick comes down to kiss him and asks if anything is alright, Jason simply answers, _of course, Dickhead_ and bites out for him to hurry. 

First times are always scary, or so Jason has heard. But when Dick pushes in, it doesn’t hurt as he thought it would. Instead, it slides in with fair ease and his cunt opens up to welcome the alpha inside. Jason’s hands close around Dick’s arms, yet his cunt clutches his cock with want. 

Dick asks again whether Jason is doing alright and he nods rapidly, hoping his lip under his own teeth or his closed eyelids won’t make Dick stop. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes, I’ve told you.” 

“But you seem-” 

“I said shut up and do it already!” 

Dick sighs, leaning down to whisper in Jason’s ear, “I’ll take care of you, I promise. It will be good.” 

Jason peeks at him through damp lashes and nods. 

“Can I move?” Dick asks. 

“Hurry up,” Jason bites out, and Dick does. 

The move in and out feels a little rougher in the beginning, but it soon becomes easy. Dick’s cock is practically slipping into him, going back and forth until it sets to a rhythmic pace. 

It feels good, the sensitive nerves surrounding his cunt answering excitedly to the act. Dick pants above him, his sweat dripping down with the effort he puts in. 

“My gosh, Jay, you’re so good, so perfect,” Jason hears Dick say. A hand on the side of his face and a kiss on his cheek. “You are gorgeous like this. So pretty, so good for me. I want you to stay like this for me forever.” 

The praises keep coming, and Jason almost feels tempted to tell Dick to shut up. But he doesn’t want them to stop, despite how embarrassed and flushed they make him. Despite how much they make him whimper with shame and _want._

Finally, Jason dares to open his eyes and look up fully at Dick’s looming form over him. It’s blurry at first, and the light overhead makes it hard to see him. But with the golden-toned skin, the sound of his breath, the mop of raven hair soaked with sweat—Dick looks like a Greco-Roman God in the flesh—and his attention is focused on Jason as if he is the most important thing in the world. 

_It’s going to be good,_ he’d promised. 

And at that moment, Jason can’t hold back. He whines, and the walls of his vagina contracts. The orgasm hits him like a nozzle to the face and Jason throws back his head, his entire body spasming with the aftershock of the intense experience. 

Above him, Dick moans. Jason can feel him coming not long after, can feel his seed spilling inside him. The sensation is magical, the intimacy feels overwhelming. 

“You were so good,” Dick says as he collapses on top of Jason. He kisses the side of his face lazily. 

Jason snorts a little self-consciously. He allows Dick a few moments to rest, the alpha a dead weight on top of him. Eventually, their breathing calms down, and Jason pushes Dick off to sit up. 

Dick rolls to his side and whines, an arm still wrapping on top of Jason’s body, reluctant to let go. 

“Get off of me, Dickhead,” Jason snaps. His face is still red from the session, and Dick’s cock still inside of him doesn’t make it any easier. 

“Not yet, Jason~” Dick climbs on top of Jason again and tries to trap him underneath his body again. This time Jason pushes him off a little rougher. 

“Get off, I have to cook dinner soon.” 

Jason stretches his arm to grab his discarded shirt and searches for his trousers with his toes. He sits up to pull himself off of Dick, but he trips and falls to the bed again. 

Dick moans an _ouch_ and Jason’s breath stops. 

He tries again, with no luck. 

Dick’s cock is inside of him, and there is something barring its way. Like a knob that is trapped inside a tunnel. 

Jason yanks his hips up tentatively and feels the resistance, his cunt stretches and pulls when he does so, but it doesn’t give way. The cock is rooted firmly inside. 

They’re attached. They’re... 

_Stuck._

Jason murmurs a _fuck_ and the only thing he can think of is the streets... the thugs wanting to take advantage, the time when he was catatonic on the streets and how easy it must have been for the surrounding alphas to- 

In his panic, Jason thrashes. He can barely think, he can barely breathe. His head is empty except for the sudden fear and alarm. Jason kicks out, arms and legs flailing around chaotically. 

Dick tries to calm him by restraining his movements and talking to him, but it only makes Jason thrash harder. One of his punches hits Dick in the eye. Another kick makes him lose balance and hits his chin. 

“Jason, calm down,” Dick implores, wincing a little at the forming black eye. 

Jason barely hears him. He breathes rapidly and the first thing that comes to mind is that Dick has lied, Dick has lied to him, Dick- 

_He promised it was going to be alright._

“Let me go!” Jason panics. “What did you do to me?” 

“Jay, listen to me,” Dick traps one of Jason’s flailing hands in his own and tries to reason again. “It’s alright. Haven’t you heard of a knot before?” 

Jason stops like a statue, staring at Dick wide-eyed. 

“A what?” 

“A knot,” Dick answers. He looks exasperated at first, but then his eyebrow raises in suspicion. “An alpha’s knot forms by the end of sex and locks in place for about fifteen minutes,” he explains. 

Jason stares at Dick in confusion for a while, then realization suddenly hits him. Oh. 

_Oh._

“Oh,” he says incredulously. Then, embarrassment washes over him. 

“You said I wasn’t your first?” 

“You weren’t,” Jason bites out. “I knew about knots. You didn’t have to explain it.” 

Dick stares at him pointedly and Jason averts his eyes. 

It wasn’t... a complete lie. He has heard about them, in various sex ed he’d come across before his untimely death. 

He has just... forgotten. 

“...Sorry,” Jason apologizes, suddenly feeling guilty about the black eye he gave to Dick. 

“I should have known,” Dick teases, “you acted... like a virgin.” 

“Don’t make me hit you again.” 

Dick laughs again, then he rolls on top of Jason, situated comfortably there. 

“I really didn’t know it was your first,” Dick says. “If I did, I would have made it a little more special.” 

Jason doesn’t want to answer that. ( _It was already special,_ something in him wants to say.) Instead, he clears his throat a little and says, “So, um... what do you usually do when you... are waiting for it to... come down?” 

He sees Dick shrug through the corner of his eye. 

“We usually just lie there until it passes,” says the first Boy Wonder. “But... since you asked, and since it’s your first time,” Dick says, “want to tell me how I did?” 

Jason regrets ever asking. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
